chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Clover
Clover is the ninth girl to join Daniel's harem and serves as the tsundere type for the series as well as being the most foul-mouthed character (at least until more elves are shown). Appearance Clover has hazel colored eyes and long pointed ears. She wears brown leather high heel boots with golden edges, a brown tight fitting skirt with yellow embroidery lining the bottom, and a light brown tunic with golden etchings around the edgings and chest. She has dark leather gloves, golden arm bracelets worn above her elbows, and wears a green cape with a hood also lined with yellow edges. Her long blonde hair is typically held up in two long twintails with brown leaf ribbons. She usually has her trusty bow and quiver filled with arrows strapped to her back. Personality Clover has always had a fierce and abrasive personality, as well as a habit of pushing everyone away from her when it comes to showing or even admitting to having feelings. Despite the stories about how elves are polite and timid in the world, with those being fabricated by the elves to hide their true motives of luring men to rape them instead of the other way around, Clover is by far the most foulmouthed girl the series has, at least until more elves are seen to be just as offensive and rude. She also has shown incredible speed with her bow in that she can let loose a hailstorm of arrows onto a group of enemies and still hit each one directly and repeatedly. Due to a very rough life with multiple punches to her spirit Clover initially comes off as cold and uncaring to everyone around her, and she pretty much was too. She refused to make friends or even acknowledge any praise she received by the elves of Green Haven as she didn't want to become attached to or be depended on by anyone. Even so she still lived up to the myths of elves coming to the aid of others in need, such as when she saved Kroanette and Pip's lives in Act V, Triska's in Act VI, and Alyssa's in Act VIII, although each time she either made excuses of why she needed to or ignored the fact entirely. She keeps the mask of a bitter bystander to the group on and stubbornly, and sometimes violently, protests caring for Daniel and the girls from her introduction in Act V until Act VIII when she finally admits to her feelings for him. Even when she finally confesses her feelings to Daniel she puts a slightly threatening twist on it and says she'll kick his ass if he doesn't take care of her, something she does occasionally when expressing her love for him even now. Unlike the other girls Clover always calls Daniel by a shortened name, Dan. Given that she is incredibly crass and foulmouthed, even when finally opening up to Daniel and the girls later on, this sort of informal way of speaking to him fits for her. It's revealed that she has extremely sensitive breasts and becomes easily overwhelmed when they're played with. She also becomes quickly angered when they are, and it's shown that she has never liked them being touched, even when with her previous lover, Zoey. Abilities Expert Archer: Clover goes above and beyond the reputation elves have in the world by not only being a perfect shot with her arrows but also being able to fire more than one while retaining her accuracy. It's been shown she's able to hit a target dead-on without even looking at it when firing her arrow. Arrowstorm: Clover's trademark technique. While being able to fire 2-3 arrows at the same time, Clover is also able to draw and fire her arrows in a long barrage so fast that they appear to all hit the targeted area and her enemies at roughly the same time. It's revealed in Act XII that she's able to perform this technique because her bracelets are actually enchanted trinkets given to her by an angel of death, Shadow. Wearing them Clover is able to move her arms and hands faster than the eye can follow. Nocturnal Vision: Like all elves Clover is able to see at night, with her vision reaching far into the darkness while having a dark green tint to everything. Heightened Perception: Though probably true for all elves, Clover at least has shown to have remarkable perceptual awareness. Not only is she able to fire her arrows accurately without looking, but her aura even grants Daniel this same amount of elevated perception. Development Clover is first encountered in Act V when she kills a group of bandits who attacked Kroanette after she became separated from Daniel. After dispatching the men with a volley of arrows she then proceeds to threaten Kroanette, blaming her for 'stealing away' the men who were going to rape her earlier, apparently having wanted them to rape her so she could get pregnant. Holding Kroanette in her debt Clover has her give her a ride towards Rackleholm where she's heading to. Upon arriving there Clover explains she's there to kill an elf who stole her priestess' divine treasure from their home, however Triska and Tabitha encounter the treasonous elf in the town first and kill her in self-defense. Although outraged that she couldn't kill the elf herself Clover recovers the pouch that holds the stolen treasure before coming at odds with Triska over her claim to Kroanette. Before they can leave the town its revealed that swarm have infested it and the girls become trapped in a house with Complica who had been hiding there for days. During the swarm attacking them Clover and Tabitha mix up their carrying bags, with Tabitha then fleeing the town while Pip uses her magic to teleport the other girls back to Daniel. When Clover sees Pip is a fairy she warns the group that fairies are dangerous, citing an example of a fairy losing control of her power and blowing up an entire elven forest with only one elf surviving to tell the tale. During the argument Clover discovers the bag she has isn't hers and realizes Tabitha grabbed the one she had by mistake, which is revealed to contain a key fragment to Twilight's seal. Clover is offered to stay with the group only if she treats them with respect, which only lasts until the next morning when she then yells at Luna for touching her bow. Daniel orders her to leave which she promptly does so. She's later seen having found and ridden Lucky back to the group just in time to shoot a bird before it could eat Pip, with her having come back because Lucky would only go in that direction to return to Alyssa. When pressed about her attitude and disgust at fairies she explains that she was the lone survivor from the story she told them and that it was because of a fairy that she lost her original home and best friend, Zoey, who is later revealed to have been her lover. Clover worries that with her failure to secure her priestess' treasure she'll lose her new home as well. Under the promise that she treats Daniel and the girls nicely Daniel offers to give her a ride home to Green Haven and speak in her defense about what happened in Rackleholm. Although she doesn't believe in Daniel's mission when she joins them, Clover gradually sees that he does love and care for the girls and comes to realize that having a human actually love her would be far better than letting a human revenge-rape her to get a child. Shortly after this revelation she admits that he was right and that she's fallen in love with him and begins to fret that she's already pushed him and the other girls so far away because of how she's treated them. In Act IX she admits she loves Daniel openly and shocks not only him but the other girls as well, however the feelings aren't returned as Daniel wasn't sure if taking any more mates would be right. Hoping to give him some motivation to stop hesitating with his feelings Apoch & Astreal pretend to take away Clover and Doku since he didn't say he loved them, forcing him to fight them in order to keep Clover and Doku with him. It's during the conflict that Clover finally breaks down and apologizes to him for how she's treated him and declares she loves him with all her heart, showing him and his harem her true feelings. After beating the witch sisters in combat Daniel admits that he does love Doku and Clover and chooses to take them as his mates, with his girls accepting his choice and giving Doku and Clover a chance to join his harem should the bonds between them improve. Clover's personality changes over the course of the series, not so much with how she speaks or how she's quick to anger just like Triska is, but instead with how she treats Daniel and the girls. After her revelation of how she truly feels about him Clover no longer physically attacks Daniel for touching her or shuns his beliefs like she was always so quick to do before. She becomes easier to talk to and even starts to join the girls for pillow fights and make-out sessions. Aura Clover's aura manifests as heightened perception when called upon by Daniel. Her insignia is a sharp looking eye bathed in dark green light. When drawn by Daniel his perceptual awareness becomes incredibly sharp, with everything around him appearing to slow down and brought into crystal clear focus. Harem Status Clover's role in the harem is that of a fighter like Triska and Alyssa. She's unquestionably skilled with a bow and arrow and has already stepped up to defend Daniel and the girls from danger with a fierce fighting spirit. As of the latest book Clover hasn't joined in the group's lovemaking sessions or had her first time with Daniel yet. Her alternate partner in the harem hasn't been revealed. Fetish Clover's fetish is fellatio. This has been evidenced in flashbacks when she's aroused with deep-throating a wooden sex toy when with Zoey, dreaming about Daniel shoving his manhood down her throat, and also how she becomes aroused and stunned, sometimes while drooling, whenever she sees Daniel's genitals or another of the girls going down on him. As of the latest book she has not been able to practice this fetish with Daniel yet. History The furthest back in Clover's history to be revealed takes place when she was fourteen years old and living in Tiok Grove, and had just lost her mother, Cadence. The elder elf met her end when seven trolls ambushed herself and her daughter one day, with Clover managing to kill all the monsters with impressive speed with her archery, but unfortunately not fast enough before her mother was slain. Grief-stricken and angry, Clover is seen yelling to the heavens for taking the only one who ever really understood and cared about her. During her tirade an elf named Shadow appears, and is revealed to be an undead archer and warden of the Underworld. Her presence was due to an impending calamity destined to befall the elven village, with a nearby clan of trolls approaching to slaughter and take the land from the elves that day. Warning Clover of the incoming danger she tells her to leave the forest to protect herself, however Clover refuses to run away. When questioned by Shadow why she insists on staying to fight despite being horribly outnumbered by murderous monsters, and how the elves of the village were "unkind" towards her in that they didn't come to her mother's rescue, as Clover had violently put it earlier, Clover counters by admitting she's angry with the gods for what happened but couldn't truly blame her people for not being around to save her mother because it was Cadence's fault they strayed further from the village than normal on that fateful day. Even though the odds were against her and it was deemed impossible by Shadow for Clover to save her home, Clover still persists on going to help fight because that's what an honorable elf would do, just like her mother taught her to be, and so that she may even on the slightest chance be there for someone when they need it, just like she had wanted when the trolls attacked her mother. Moved by Clover's unwavering spirit to protect others, even if her outer personality was abrasive and temperamental, Shadow admits that Cadence was indeed right about Clover's resolve, something that the warden had taken an interest in upon hearing from the deceased elf. Before Clover departs for the battle, Shadow conjures two magical golden bracelets for her to wear on her arms, which she then had to use strands of her hair to properly hold them up on her arms since they were a little big on her. Wishing Clover luck Shadow departs to await the battle's end, and to escort the losing side to the Underworld as is her task. Interestingly though, she doesn't mention if the elves are the losing side before taking her leave. When the elven rangers of Tiok Grove become aware of the approaching troll army they quickly rush to defend their home, however they are too late upon arriving on the outskirts of the village. To their surprise, the entire troll army had been killed before they could fight them. Further to their shock, the trolls had been vanquished by a single elven archer who had rushed out of the forest carrying as many quivers of arrows that she could. Although the battle isn't described in the book, the aftermath and the resulting fight in the present that the story cuts back to, that being the Battle for Green Haven in Act XII, it's easy to see what happened. Clover had shot down every advancing troll all by herself, with her arms and hands being able to draw and fire arrows at blinding speed thanks to the enchanted bracelets she had received from Shadow. Although Clover has become bitter and cold towards others around her, she still views her people as a step up from the likes of the murderous trolls, and promises to protect her people just as her mother would have wanted. The next period of Clover's past that's shown is when she was the head huntress for Tiok Grove, something that she easily earned given her supernatural skill with archery. During an archery tryout one of the trainees, Zoey, accidentally shot Clover in the ass with her arrow. Instead of flat-out murdering her Clover took Zoey under her wing and taught her how to properly shoot, seeming to take pity on Zoey due to her horrible accuracy with archery. During this time they became close and eventually secret lovers in the grove. Although Clover was revered and intimidating to many of the elves, behind closed doors she became more submissive to Zoey's dominating nature and learned to love the feeling of being helpless in her control, which led to her loving the feeling of choking on a wooden sex toy Zoey teased her with and sparking her fetish for fellatio. One day Zoey comes across a wandering fairy near their grove, and instead of killing it as was advised by Clover due to horror stories of fairies destroying everything around them, Zoey befriends the fairy and takes her home with them. During the time the fairy is with them Clover starts to get jealous of Zoey paying more attention to her while Zoey frets about not being able to fully comfort the fairy who is always sad and crying about being the only fairy she knows. One day Clover storms out of their home from her jealousy as the fairy is crying loudly. Zoey tenderly apologizes for the trouble, yet Clover is too mad to reciprocate. Seeing that it's going to rain soon Zoey gives Clover her green cloak and heads back home, with Clover then shouting angrily at her for going back to the fairy before she walks off. It's then that the fairy is heard screaming with magical energy growing in the home. Before Clover can run back the building explodes with the fairy going critical, the resulting explosion wiping out the entire grove and leaving Clover as the sole survivor. Heartbroken from losing her loved one and becoming hateful to fairies for a personal reason now, Clover then wanders Eden alone while retreating further into her icy shell. Although she finds a new home in Green Haven the experience of having her heart torn by losing her loved one leaves her cold and harsh to those around her, which is how she remains until she comes across Daniel Sorres. Trivia * Clover's twintail hairstyle and tsundere attitude are inspired from Kokoa Shuzen, a character from the anime/manga series Rosario+Vampire that the author has written fanfiction for. * Clover is left-handed. * Clover's cloak was given to her by her former love, Zoey. Before receiving it Clover had wanted one like it because of how good it looked on Zoey. *Clover’s original character was drastically different than her current one. She was meant to be the opposite of Triska towards Daniel (I.E. very submissive to his wishes and protective of him, as well as outspoken with her affection for him). She was planned to be graceful like elves are thought to be and to become a fierce rival of Triska for Daniel’s affection. This also is why her fetish was planned to be fellatio, as Clover was written to be more than willing to drop to her knees and serve Daniel at all times, with many awkward and comedic situations planned as a result. This was changed as the harem roster was altered and Clover wasn’t set to make an appearance until later on, when she would then step into the story as a tsundere character to provide a different element to Daniel’s harem; she would be the girl who strongly detested him upon first meeting him. Her fetish, however, remained set. Quotes Triska: "No archery in the caravan." Clover: "Why not?" Triska: "Because it’s dangerous and we don’t need any more notches in the walls." Clover: "Oh yeah, heaven forbid I make any tiny marks in your home. I mean, sure, there’s my blood on the floor over there and a fucking hole in the wall right next to you, but I can see how my arrows hitting the walls at this point would simply be crossing the line with you people." ~Act VII, Ch.16 "It's not easy being a monster. . . . Our lust never goes away, it's like a tormenting shadow we're forced to live with." ~Act X, Ch.14 Artwork __FORCETOC__ Clover - Elf.png Clover the Huntress.png Clover.png Chronicles of Eden Group3.png Character Sheet - Clover.jpg Daniel's Extended Harem.png Chronicles of Eden - Pinup 5.png Clover Pinup.jpg Chronicles of Eden - Daniel's Harem.jpg Category:Characters Category:Elf